


Midnight Baking

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, Midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: The title says it all man my brain function 2 low for a summary y'all bake together at ass oclock in the morning ;o;
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Midnight Baking

Why did the hunger pangs hit the hardest at three in the damn morning? Your guts cried out desperately for a midnight snack, having woken you up with the desire to be filled with food. Groaning about it, you rolled out of bed and quietly dragged yourself up to the kitchen to satiate your protesting tummy with a bit of good old fashioned baking. After all, what snack could possibly be better than brownies. 

“Ugh, where the hell does Sanji keep the cocoa powder?” You mumbled groggily to yourself, shuffling into the kitchen and turning the oven to preheat as you passed, making your way directly to the pantry to start your search. 

Yawning wide, you sifted through the pantry and fridge, gathering everything necessary for the making of some good-ass brownies. You found everything just fine, but when it came to getting the baking pan out. Your tiredness got the best of you as you glossed over its location several times. When you finally found it, you managed to drag it out with several other pans following with it, all of them clattering to the floor loudly. 

“Jesus Christ- why me?” You groaned, the sound being loud enough to finally snap you out of your tired state. 

With a deep exasperated sigh, you picked up the baking pan you were after and put the rest back lazily, not feeling like organizing it at the moment. Moving on with your task, you began to mix and combine your ingredients until you created a sweet chocolaty batter, pouring it into the baking pan and scraping up every last bit you could. As you tapped the pan on the counter to even out the mixture though, the kitchen door suddenly slammed open and scared the hell out of you, Sanji being the cause and stomping aggressively into the kitchen. 

“Who the hell is in my fucking kitchen at three in the morning!” Sanji growled.

“Yo chill. It’s just me you fuckin’ demon.” You responded, sighing deeply to rid yourself of your brief moment of fear. 

Hearing your voice immediately put him at ease, and he curbed his attitude. “Oh thank god, I thought Luffy had gotten into the kitchen. Good lord, what are you doing up so late?” He breathed. 

“I got hungry so I’m making a midnight snack for myself.” You answered simply, finally sliding the pan of brownie mixture into the oven. 

“Really? All that noise and it was just you and a hankering for sweets at three in the morning?” Sanji laughed, crossing his arms now that he was at ease. 

“Are you judging me? What are you, my mom?” You snorted, leaning back against the kitchen island. 

“Only a little because I don’t see any icing being made anywhere. You’re seriously gonna have brownies without any?” He asked. 

“Listen, I’m lazy, tired, and hungry. I’m not tryna make the world’s best baking over here.” You retaliated, putting your hands on your hips. 

“Well, how about I make it then? If you’re too tired, allow me to assist.” He offered with a flirtatious wink.

“Be my guest. Funny, considering only a moment ago you looked ready to rip my throat out.” You chuckled. 

“Hey, I thought Luffy got in here. You can’t blame me for wanting to keep our food supply intact.” He defended, grabbing a mixing bowl to get started on your icing. 

“You’re right.” You sighed, smiling at him. 

Yawning big, you stretched and made your way to the other side of the counter to sit against the padded bar, resting your elbows on top of said counter to support your head. As Sanji quickly whipped up some icing to top your brownies, you leaned forward and watched him with tired eyes, a little smile forming as you stared at him. It didn’t take him long to finish the batch and when he turned around, he was met with you gawking at him, your head slowly sliding off of your hands that propped it up. 

“What?” He asked, curious of your thousand yard stare. 

“Hmm? Oh nothing. I just like watching you.” You replied, blinking a couple times as you righted yourself. 

Sanji laughed as he put down the bowl of icing, leaning on the other side of the counter directly across from you. “Is that so? Am I just that mesmerizing to watch?” He joked. 

“I guess you could say that, yeah.” You smirked. 

The two of you stared intensely at each other for a moment, and if it wasn’t so dark, you could’ve sworn you saw the man blush. Regardless though, you both snorted with stupid grins and called each other idiots, continuing on with idle chit chat to pass the time until your brownies were ready, It only took about ten minutes of you playfully bickering to each other in the early hours of the morning for the oven timer to go off, to which you responded to the sound with delight. 

“Finally!” You exclaimed, hopping up and running over to the oven.  
When you opened the door, the kitchen filled with the sweet smell of fresh brownies, making your mouth water like crazy. As you bent down to pull them out, your sleep top slid up a little with gravity, showing the slightest bit of skin beyond what you normally showed. Sanji caught this as he watched you, blushing wildly with heart shaped pupils. He suppressed any signs of outward attraction as you bent back upright with the brownies in hand, not watching to get caught looking a fool with such lustful eyes. He sighed to snap himself out of it, and focused on the important parts of baking to get his thought process back on track. 

“Don’t ice them yet. Wait for them to cool so it doesn’t run everywhere, alright? I know you’re excited but give it a solid five minutes.” He told you as you placed the pan on the stove. 

“Fiiine.” You groaned, trying to stop yourself from salivating. 

“You’re so man aren’t you.” He chuckled. 

“No, I’m hungry.” You said, sticking your tongue out while throwing down your oven mitts.

“Hangry.” He retaliated. 

“Precisely.” You laughed, beginning to dramatically fan the brownies to cool them faster. 

“Good lord you’re impatient.” He sighed with a smile, pushing off the counter. “Scootch over will ya? You’re gonna get your drool all over them.”

He gently bumped you with his hip, taking over at the counter. Enough time had passed to reasonably ice the brownies so he grabbed the bowl to do so, genuinely worrying that your drool might end up in the recipe. You looked at him as if you were offended, obviously joking as he shot a grin back at you as he iced. Without missing a beat he then quickly sliced and served you a piece of the chocolaty delight on a small dessert plate. You of course dug into it immediately, sighing with delight as your protesting stomach was finally satisfied. 

“Ugh this is so good. I needed this.” You sighed. “Damn, I can’t believe you can make even midnight snacks better.”

“Oh? Are you implying that there are other things I make better for you?” He questioned, raining his brow. 

“Ah, sorry. I’m still kinda tired, ahah… You just make a lot of things better in general. Is that weird to say? I dunno. I just really like you, I guess.” You babbled, cramming the rest of the brownie in your mouth. 

Sanji stared at you for a moment, completely baffled by your unfiltered hunger speech. Then a warm smile broke out on his face as you finished chewing, him letting out a gentle sigh. He reached over to your cheek and gently wiped off a splotch of icing at the corner of your mouth, catching you a little off guard with his tender movements.

“No, it’s not weird at all. In fact, I think I was right to have thought that you might be the one for me.” He hummed, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on your lips. “Mmm, sweet. Just like your brownies.”

You stared up at him with wide eyes, the feeling of his lips lingering on yours. You heard him chuckle faintly as he took the small plate from your hands and turned to go to the sink. He only got a few steps away though before you reached out and pulled him by the fabric at the back of his shirt, making him slide the dish into the sink before turning back around to face you.

“H-hey, what was that?” You questioned.

“What? You didn’t find me pervy? That’s a pretty calm reaction.” He chuckled. 

“That’s something Nami would say, not me, dumbass.” You defended. “I just… This is the calmest and sweetest you’ve been around a woman alone. Especially since I… I kinda… confessed.” You said, getting quiet, not fully realizing all you had said until now. 

“Huh, I dunno. Maybe I actually genuinely like you and feel like I can be at complete ease around you.” He answered simply with a cheeky grin.

“Well jeez, you think you could’ve taken the hint sooner then? Why else do you think I stare at you so intently?” You scoffed, starting to blush. 

“Oh gee, I dunno…. Could you possibly… Like me?” He replied, purposefully playing dumb.

“N-no shit sherlock. Now let me kiss you properly dammit.” You groaned.

“I’ll happily oblige.” He smiled. 

Sajni took you by your hips and pulled you back into a gentle kiss, leaning you against the kitchen counter. Your blush had flared up to a bright red, the heat from your cheeks practically radiating onto his. You did finally get your chance to kiss back though, and you reveled in the extra few seconds you were graced with to have your lips against his. When you parted, you stared up at him and saw so much light in his eyes. He was clearly pleased, the little hearts being a dead giveaway of that. 

“Y’know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush before _______.” He commented. 

“And?”

“It’s cute.” He smiled.

“Oh so now you’re a smooth talker.” You scoffed. 

The two of you laughed, the tension finally breaking.

“I guess I should get midnight snacks more often then.” You said.

“You should indeed.” He nodded, giving you a gentle squeeze.

Both of you were indeed delighted by what came of the chaos that ensued from you being snackish at three in the morning, and him thinking it was Luffy trying to raise hell. Incidents like this would certainly be occurring more often in the near future.


End file.
